Finding Otou
by MadNinjaSkillz
Summary: Tsuki grew up without a father, and only ever heard the bad things about him growing up. So what's she supposed to think when her mom's dying wish is to find that very man, and when she does can she really accept the money loving ninja with open arms?
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate constructive criticism on my writing and how to fix it, other then that please enjoy (or not) starting of (hopefully) a good story. **

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not and (sadly) will never own any Naruto characters. Only my OC Tsuki.**

_Finding Otou – prologue-age 7_

"Kaa-san?" A small black haired girl said pulling on the deep blue yukata sleeve of an older woman.

The older woman's bright blue eyes met the curious gaze of the girl's glowing green ones.

"Yes Tsuki-chan?" questioned the woman.

The girl named Tsuki bit her bottom lip as if unsure if she should ask something.

"Um...Kaa-san w-who was my O-otou-san?" Tsuki finally asked while quickly bowing her head as if ashamed.

The older woman's gaze hardened but sensing her child's distress she quickly softened it. Tucking a blonde of hair behind her ear the older woman lifted the girl into her lap. Grabbing a brush from the stand beside her, she began running it through her daughter's waist length black hair.

They stayed silent for a moment before the woman spoke. "What brings about this question?" The woman set the brush down and began french braiding the girl's hair.

"W-well some kids at the academy were asking." Tsuki's timid voice replied. "Did they now..." The woman said offhandedly as she finished the braid, tying the end of it with a thin lavender ribbon. The girl's small hand came up and felt the finished product before returning to her side. Twisting in the woman's lap until she was facing her Tsuki timidly asked. "U-um Kaa-san y-you are mt Kaa-san right?" The woman blinked several times before her thin blonde eyebrow rose to her hairline. "Of course! What makes you ask."

"W-well...um... some at kids at the a-academy were saying you weren't my Kaa-san because we look n-nothing alike." Tsuki's nervous voice stuttered.

The woman pulled Tsuki into a tight hug. "Tsuki-chan I'm still your Kaa-san even if we don't look alike. You just take a little more after your father is all." She assured her daughter. Tsuki nodded into her shoulder before pulling away and looking up at with new found courage.

"So what was my Otou-san like?" Tsuki boldly questioned. The woman sighed. She should have seen that one coming. "Well..." The woman began, shifting her daughter into a more comfortable position on her lap.

"He had a massive obsession with money..." A small smile appeared on her face as she spoke. "Money was the only thing I worried about him cheating on me with." She chuckled softly at her joke before continuing, her voice growing softer and her gaze becoming distant.

"We were happily married for three years. I was pregnant with you when I found out that he had left the village." Tears pricked the woman's eyes before hardening.

"I was so upset and in denial at the fact he'd left leaving me to be a single mother..." Her voice hitched in anger before she continued. Tsuki listened intently at her side.

"I remember bursting into Raikage's office and demanding what was going on." She cleared her throat and continued.

"That's when I found out about all the horrible things he had done, such horrible things..." Tsuki's mothers voice had gotten softer before trailing off at the end. The woman stared at the far wall as if in some kind of daze.

"What was my Otou's name?" Tsuki whispered, silently waiting for what she had always wanted to know. The sudden question had snapped the woman from her stupor as she turned towards her daughter. She blinked slowly before registering what her daughter had asked. The woman immediately snapped up, her eyes hardening.

"I won't tell you!" She stated childishly, determined not to tell her daughter. Tsuki had been stunned speechless by her mother's sudden demeanor change

but her stubborn side quickly kicked in.

"And why not!" She demanded. The woman stared at her daughter, assessing the situation. The woman pursed her lips into a thin line before replying.

"Because I said so now run along." Tsuki blinked owlishly before opening her mouth to retort, but her mother quickly cut her off.

"I said run along." Her tone laced with irritation. Tsuki, frightened by her mother's sudden anger, jumped from her mother's lap and scurried to the door.

**-8 years later-age 15-**

_Beep,Beep._ Tsuki sat on a chair beside a hospital bed. Her hand held tightly to the hand of the bed's inhabitant. The once beautiful woman was now reduced to a pitiful pile of skin and bone relying on an oxygen tank to live. Tsuki grabbed a washcloth from the near by bucket. Wringing the washcloth she slowly wiped her mother's forehead. Her mother's deep breaths of sleep speed up a bit as she opened her eyes. Shakily raising her hand she cupped Tsuki's cheek and lightly ran her thumb across it.

"Ts-Tsuki." Her mother's voice sounded tired and looked worriedly down at her mother before whispering. "What?"

"Tsuki I know I've..." She stopped to catch her breath which had quickened drastically.

"...only said bad things 'bout him." Her mother's voice stopped and her hand fell to her lap, her eyes drifting shut. Tsuki's breath hitched as her brows furrowed in worry. Her mother's eyes fluttered open again and she laid still in her bed silently staring at the ceiling. Tsuki squeezed her hand causing the woman to sift her gaze back to her daughter.

"Him who, Okaa-san?" Tsuki asked, curiosity getting to her.

"Your O-Otou-san." Was the woman's hesitant reply. Tsuki stayed quiet, prodding her mother with her eyes to go on.

"I-I want you to f-find your Otou-san..." She began but Tsuki interrupted her.

"But you've always told m-." "I k-know what I told you!" Her mother snapped losing a little patience with the teenager.

It's-I-they wouldn't accept you." She finally said, while looking at Tsuki's face to judge her reaction. "Okaa-san, who won't accept me?" Tsuki asked bewildered. Her mother's face saddened as she whispered.

"The village." Tsuki opened her mouth to protest but her mother silenced her with her hand before speaking herself.

"They'll all judge you for what he's done and we both know I won't be h-here much longer to p-protect you from them." Her mother's breath became more rugged with each word.

"but if he's the cause of this then why would I want to go to him?" Tsuki demanded, her voice raising to an almost shout. Her mother stared at her catching her breath before answering.

"I want you to be with f-f-" she stopped to catch her breath yet again.

"Family." She finished, her voice having become strained. Tsuki was about to answer with another round of protests, but was interrupted.

"Please? F-for me?" Her mother asked, almost begged.

"I-I...Oh alright." Tsuki said giving in to her mother's wish.

"T-t-thank-you." Her mother said before relaxing into her bed and closing her eyes.

Tsuki let go of her mother 's hand upon which she must have grabbed sometime during their reached behind her head untying the cloth which held the headband of the village she belong to moments before. She traced a finger over the arrow like symbol for the lightning village. Tracing it once more she finally let it go and set it in her mother's lap. Patting down her mother's faded blonde hair, Tsuki's eyes widened in remembrance. Quickly shaking her mother awake she frantically asked.

"What was my Otou-san's name?" The woman just stared her breath coming in labored puffs. Having took a minute to register the question she finally answered using her last breath.

"Ka-ka-kakuzu."Just as the word escaped her lips her eyes fluttered closed and the heart monitor went off.

**End/Prologue**

** So what do you think good,bad,horrible,fantastic? Give me your opinion through a lovely and most appreciated review, and depending on how people like the story decides how fast I update!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 2 of Finding Otou. It's going to have a time skip of one year from the prologue because the Akatsuki are an elite group of criminals who should be super hard to find. Thus it's going to take awhile for her to find them, and my be slow going for a little while but stick with me okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**if I owned Naruto do you think I'd bother writing my ideas here?**_

**Ch.1-Misleadings**

~One Year Later-Age 16~

Tsuki jumped down from a tree, landing on the outskirts of a small village by the border of Grass country.

A few weeks back she had gotten wind of Akatsuki activity in the area. She was hoping that after all the dead end leads she had followed , she'd finally get a stroke of luck and catch sight of the infamous black cloaks with red clouds.

Tying her, now shoulder length, back hair into a low pony tail with a lavender ribbon, She left enough hair out to cover her left eye. The only visible eye scoured the crowds for anything or anyone that would take her to her otou.

But the village seemed to be having a festival of sorts. For there were many people dressed in exotics costumes and wearing dazzling hair pieces. Tsuki couldn't help feeling plain, as she tugged the hem of her purple tank top over the top of her black shorts. Shaking her head of these petty thoughts, she dived into the crowd with only one goal in mind.

Tsuki collapsed at a small dango shop. She had spent hours questioning people, searching crowds , and she even tried shouting her otou's name. Still she had found nothing.

She pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the table and tried to keep her breathing steady. She feared that if she didn't she would burst into tears. 'Why did her damn mother have to die?' 'Why did her otou have to leave them?' 'Why did she have to find a man who obviously wanted nothing to do with her to begin with?'

A silky voice broke through her dark thoughts causing her to look up from the table.

"Kabuto, Why do you insist on eating here?" The young man had raven colored hair and eyes that looked like dark pools. He also was getting rather irritated with his silver haired copanion named Kabuto.

" You know I hate sweet things!" The man growled giving Kabuto a heated glare.

" Oh quit your whining Sasuke-kun." Laughed Kabuto as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

The reflection from the light obscured his eyes as an evil grin stretched across his face, sending chills down Tsuki's back.

" You don't have to get anything if you don't want to I'll just order and leave." Kabuto said.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's only answering reply.

As the men were ordering their food, Tsuki could barely contain her joy. From rumors she'd heard the Akatsuki traveled in pairs and were usually rather evil looking men. 'Right before me are two rather evil looking men…" She thought. "…they weren't wearing the described cloaks, but maybe they were in hiding, and so that would make them Akatsuki, right?"

Tsuki burst from her thoughts as the bell from the door chimed and she watched two people with silver and rave hair vanish into the crowd.

Jumping from her table, she dashed after them. Not even considering the fact that she had never heard the names 'Sasuke or Kabuto' in any Akatsuki rumours.

Tsuki elbowed past the hundrenth person and stumbled foreword. Finding herself at the entrance to the woods. She had spent several hours tailing Sasuke and Kabuto from shop to shop as they bought various things. Though a few minutes ago they had finally stopped for the night, but instead of going to a local inn like she thought, they veered into the forest.

She felt antsy with anticipation. 'If they were going into the forest that means their base is near by!' She thought as she took off into the woods following occasional broken branches or footprints in the dirt. She felt excited that she was so close to solving a mystery that even the shinobi villages were unable to solve. She was so close to finding the Akatsuki base her anticipation so high that her adrenilane started pumping and she picked up speed.

Out of no where a deep gut wrenching feeling of dread seeped into her stomach. Tsuki felt open and vunerable to attack. She tensed as she heard the sound of snapping branches. Going still she slowly slid a kunai fro her holster. Effortlessly she threw the kunai, it flew from her hand and sailed through the bushes hitting something with a dull 'thump'.

Creeping foreward Tsuki crouched down beside the bushes and drew the branches to the side revealing a small brown rabbit. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her kunai had pierced the poor thing through the neck, killing it before it even knew what was going on.

Getting to her feet, She ran her hand through her bangs while laughing humorouslessly.

"It was only a stupid rabbit." Tsuki went tense as she felt cold metal come into contact with her neck.

"Guess again." The silky voice from the dango shop growled in her ear. Adding pressure to the kunai at her neck she felt a burning sting and something warm and wet sliding down her neck.

"Now tell me why you've been following us." Sasuke commanded.

**End/Ch.1-Misleadings**

**By the way I just wanted to let you know that the reason Tsuki was so quick to assume that Sasuke and Kabuto were apart of the Akatsuki is because it's been one year since she's started her search for them and at this point she's desperate for any clue that she's close to the Akatsuki. Anyway just do the usual , tell me what I did wrong, no flames and leave an amazing review PLEASE!**


End file.
